Talk:Xorai
IM XORAI, WHERES CORAI, IM GONNA DESTROY HIM! BWAHAHAHAH __TOC__ re:LOL I haven't the slighest clue to what you're talking about. --Director Jenny ---- Ps. and neither do you, Xorai shouldn't know about the BoE Citcxirtcem 18:28, December 8, 2009 (UTC) (he doesnt but he knows about puffles and kenny, he doesnt know hes BOE or anything like that) So you wish to help me? Feel Free to help me Xorai and join my army. --Flywish So you wish to help me? Feel Free to help me Xorai and join my army. --Flywish RE: Happy Corvus You're really good at playing the guitar, Xorai! How's your army going? Wow, you look GREAT today! Have you succeded in your plans to attack Corai? Might I be able to help? I can wieled darkness and auras and stuff, you know! Well, only I can, I can't just give them to you, they can't last that long! So, never mind about that last one! Isn't today just marvelous? The sun is so bright, I mean, it's December right now! The sun doesn't set for months on end! OH, I just LOVE Antarctic summer!! Well, I hope you are prosperous in your military attempts! Have a glorious, fantastic, wonderful day! He is allied with my army and we're planning an attack on darktan Turtleshroom. -Happy Corvus! Who needs darkness? A message from the Treacherous Trio You couldn't annilate chicken scratch. Ps. DARKTAN RULES SO MUCH MORE THEN XORAI! DARKTAN IS A GOD COMPARED TO XORAI! XORAI STANDS NO CHANCE AGAINST DARKTAN!!! -- The Treacherous Trio! Speak... if you dare! Yes We can torture a lot. But that isn't necessary as of now, since we we see you are torturing yourself enough. At the moment. --The Treacherous Trio Speak to us... if you dare! Good Riiiii- i mean Bye Hey Xorai you are too weak for us to stop Darktan II so on behalf of me,Swiss Ninja and Corai you're here by BANISHED FROM MY ARMY YOU ARE NO LONGER AN ALLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND ALSO YOU ARE A VILLIAN SO DON'T EVEN START WITH "STOP JUDGING MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" FOR REAL?! I THINK THIS IS WHY NINJINIAN REJECTED ME, YOUR FAULT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! so i should wrap this up -Goodbye forever Flywish I never noted to banish you, I dotn even know this happend! Thinking: Why does he hate me..... -Corai Nothing Wehn i talked to to Manny Peng i told him i though Darktan was a pile of Doo Doo not my friend fix your ears --WishFlyx (Get Ready Flywish) ...Your Clones are much bigger n00bs than you. And that's saying a lot. I would help you, after all the Demon Penguins are dependent on clonong, but I'm evil, vile, sadistic, and you are against Darktan. --Mectrixctic You laughed and laughed but now who's laughing? Hey Xorai I don't feel bad about you getting injured because you tried to kill me but you failed I am out for revenge now if you want to get better and not get injured again leave me alone and stop trying to destroy me, i proved myself more powerful. --Flywish (Try Me) Here's a safety tip Just trim your cape. now let's sing. we love safety we love safety safety is a way to be okaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! --Safety Shut your beak Safety Xorai he's just trying to get rid of your cape don't listen to him. --Flywish *thinks in mind* (I can't let him be safe too!) I suppose I guess I'm not evil, but Mectrixctic and Darktan have taken good care of me, and I want to help them. I feel free with them.... A heads up, the Treacherous Trio is going to bomb your base next week. Don't let me ge caught saying that. I won't say more. Have a nice day! --Foamy Fail You probably annoyed 12yz12ab] though. And now to annoy you! "DARKTAN II IS INFINITY TIMES THE VILLAIN XORAI WILL EVER BE!!!!!!!" Heh heh heh --Mectrixctic DUH!!!!!! I'm at my Mansion Xorai! I heard you wanna buy Radclaw1. If you stop thinking about destroying me though The Treacherous Trio did kill me but they gave me my body back. Now be terrified but plz take that annoying Petguin off my hands. I will give him to you for free is you promise to turn him against Darktan and keep him off my back. My mansion is at Flywish Island. Just fly over the ocean of the USA. --Flywish (Try Me) Otay! I Will lwet ywou adwopt mwe I wantwed awn ownwer awll mwy life Pwlease Adwopt Mwe! --Rwadclwaw1 (Hwail Dwarktwan unlwess swomebwody twurns mwe agwainst hwim AAAAURG!!! GET IT OFF GET IT OFF! IT'S NOT COMING OFF! *Takes Sponge* *Wipe* GAAAAAH *Takes steel wool* WHAT TO DO?!?!?!?!? *Takes potato peeler.* Aha! *Peels skin off with peeler, skin grows back* YOU THINK YOU'RE SO FUNNY! WELL LOOK AT THIS!!!! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguinfanon/images/9/9f/Icafacewave.png BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Oh, wait I just got an idea. *Takes leftover skin and flings it at Xorai* HASTA LEVISTA N00B! THE NIGHTMARE IS ONLY BEGINNING! --Mectrixctic. RE: Your Request from Power4U ATTN XORAI, CUSTOMER #21: You may now choose one power from the list on our company's appropriate server. We will send instructions at the earliest conveincence. We hope to continue doing business with you. May your hallowed holiday be gloriously evil. --Power4U, 21:33, December 24, 2009 (UTC) N00b The salt has to get in my eyes. *Takes out trident and blows flames at Xorai* Merry Christmas, you insult to villains. *Kicks Xorai's burnt face* *teleports* --Mectrixctic Hwail Dwarktwan Hwail Dwarktwan Hwail Dwarktwan Hwail Dwarktwan Hwail Dwarktan *Runs away giggling* --Wadclwaw1 (Grabs and drags to a tortuer) Torture this petguin till he starts hatiing Darktan (He tortures radclaw1 VERY brutally) -Xorai *Pulls off bunny ears and starts torturing torturers* Psyche you Xorai Psyche you, it was me Flywish pranking you. *Breaks Xorai's wing again and runs off* --Flywish (Try Me) .........................CLOOOOOOOONES!!!!!! (1000 clones tackle you) -Xorai Knicicle Slash! (all the clones are injured) *Kicks Xorai in injured wing* *runs away giggling and throws Winston at Xorai* Hug Him as hard as you can Winston --Flywish cant think of a title Even though you tried to help me(you were sick)I would never help you. Because your evil and im good. So do you want to join the good guys?--12yz12ab just a reminder Xorai I wanted to remind you that if you mess with me and my army you're messing withall of The Good Guys and Str00del force just stop trying to destroy me and you will be ok you epic fail --Flywish (Try Me) Try me! The good guys are a bunch of snowball happy fanatics! Well Corai and you and your son and Darktan arent but still, and who is str00dle force? -Xorai Wow Str00del Force is an army that has evil guys and Good Guys but I am a good member and BTW Darktan is evil like you. and My X Antibody WishFlyx is part of Darktan's Army check the DTA list. your best friend's name is in the greater minions just check out his page. --Flywish (Try Me) P.S. I will never be your friend :) and keep being jealous. --Flywish (rolls eyes) So? And i have other friends! *looks and Xara* Yeeeeah that may not be a real friend *turns back to you* -Xorai I confess Xorai I am in Darktan's Army. and I am an honorary member of The Treacherous Trio. I also never wanted any part with your army and I have a crush on Maddieworld X. --WishFlyx (Talk if you dare) Ninja message All the ninjas sent me here. *Kicks Xorai so hard that he gets injured again* --Xinston (Talk or get kicked Just saying Hey Xorai Radclaw1 is in DTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Check the page! and the DTA list!!!!! --Flywish (Talk to me here) Now that it's all over I think i know what I should do. *Gives Flywish's Army badge* All I need is to turn you good. Here *Gives orange carrot shaped Nummy Cakes* Give these to Radclaw and Snowclaw and you will be in the army if i can turn you good --Flywish Hi Xoray You need to eat more healthy food, even though all you eat are salads and berrys........*blink* Yeah you need more then just salad Xorai. -Xara STOP TELLIGN PEOPLE MY SECRET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Xorai -_- Silly Xorai -Xara DTA Hey Xorai, I no longer wanna be your friend! Flywish is joining DTA so we can destroy you but just as an Ally. Once we destroy you, Flywish will focus on us. YOU WILL BE DEFEAAAAAAAAAAAAAATED!!!!!!!! --WishFlyX HAHAHAHA! Why did you start such a weak army? Darktans army will beat you!--12yz12ab X Talk to me...if you dare Oh yeah? *cleans lab very quickly* This is what you get for ruining my lab!*turns my lab into a fighter robot* 12yz12ab X:NOW TO DEFEAT YOU,FOOL! *throws you into random river with telekinesis* Now i better get back to the DTA base. 12yz12ab: I guess there was no use for that.... *turns lab back* Hello Xorai Hi Xorai, Wonderful weather we're having. *Smiles* *Gives kisses* You are so cute! --Crab Bob Yeah Crab Bob is right!!!!!!!! *Kisses Xorai* you are sooooo cute! --Lwalwaelmo43 EW EW EW! HAHAHA!!!! *throws water on lava flippers* IT BURNS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BOTHT HE KISSES AND WATER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHA! it's cute when Xorai is tortured! *Scratches the back of Xorai's wing really hard* --Dennie So that you don't call Radal, Xinston!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm guarding Flywish!!!! Now there's no way out for you!!!! except for working for Flywish and reforming! (Everyone that is torturing Xorai comes in closer) oh and free Wishya!!!!!!! --Xinston (starts wimpering) - Hey! Levae him ALONE! -Several clones LEAVE HIM ALONE! WishXa Hey! Levae him ALONE! Random penguin (Aroudn 350 people surroudn the torturers) Leave them alone!!!!!!!! *WishFlyX's theme starts playing* We're coming in!!!! (All of WishFlyX's army start attacking the 350 penguins while the torturers keep torturing Xorai) --WishFlyX Don't forget us!!! (Sonicgeneration comes in and torture Xorai too but Xorai is being tortured more) Now reform or we will keep torturing you!!!!!!!! THWATS WAT THWAT SWEAMIGN WAS! -X trio wis gonna be fwun..........-Radal (Radala nd radal X attack random people and Xorai runs away) (runs into room all bruised and injured, lcoks door, turns heta to high for a normal penguin to survive in, hides under covers of bed) - Tried to hijack a house again? -Xara No i got tortured..........*hides under blankets* Oh. So its Xorai the patheticclay weak fool again. I enjoy doing this. HEY WISHFLYX! COME SEE THIS! *Throws you into a random river that is freezing*-12yz12ab X Talk to me...if you dare